


Jealousy makes you do crazy things

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Bruce, Kissing, Love Confession, Teen wolf reference, Tony pushes Bruce too far, bruce almost hulks out, reader likes bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@Unbreakablevoices request: Could you do Bruce Banner. i love him and there are like never any of him. Could Y/n like work with the Averages and one day there all hanging out and something happens and Bruce almost hulks out but Y/N stops him. Then Bruce confesses his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy makes you do crazy things

Being Tony's personal assistant has its up and down. The upside is the money obviously but the downside is that he can be a pain in the ass. Sometimes I felt like was actually his babysitter than his assistant when he'd throw a fit. Fortunately Pepper told me on my first day that if he acted that way to call her so she can put him in his place. Another plus was the fact that I was around dr. Bruce banner. To be honest I only applied for the job because I would be close to him. Well that and the fact that I need to pay off my student loans. Sadly since I started working here he's barely said two words to me. Tony knew about my crush and would tease me sometimes but I would just ignore him. Tonight Tony was having a party and he insisted I'd come.

"Enjoying the party" I turned and notice Steve standing next to me

"Eh once you've been to one of Tony's parties you've been to them all" this caused Steve to laugh

"Haha yeah yet there are people still dying to be invited to them. Do you want to sit down" Steve lead us to a bar and started talking about Bucky.

*Bruce's pov*

"You alright there Bruce it looks like your about to explode" Tony asked as I'm staring at y/n and Steve talking by the bar. I know I shouldn't be jealous, I mean y/n isn't my girlfriend. Yet there was apart of me that wants her to be. Everyday at work I try not to speak to her because I feel like I have nothing to talk to her about. I mean she's half my age she'd probably think I just want to get in her pants. Sadly now I'm watching Steve sweeping her off her feet.

"Yeah I'm alright why?"

"Because you've been staring at cap and y/n for the past hour. Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"I, ugh she's hitting it off with Steve I don't want to ruin it for him."

"So you would rather her be happy with someone else?" I nodded my head "What if I told you she liked you back, would you make a move?"

"She doesn't like me Tony just drop it" I got up and left to the bathroom.

*y/n pov*

It's been half an hour since the party has ended and only myself and the rest of the avengers were gathering in the living room. I decided to sit next to Steve seeing as he's still talking to me about Bucky but he's now telling me about their childhood. I gotta admit for being Americas sweetheart Steve really liked starting fights. Even if though he insisted that he was defending someone. From the corner of my eye though I noticed Bruce staring at us before looking away.

"Y/n I swear I was just sticking up for the girl. Her boyfriend was being a jerk to her" Steve defended himself.

"Keep telling yourself that Steve" I laughed as I patted his shoulder.

"You know you and cap would make a really cute couple y/n" Tony randomly said getting everybody's attention. "What? You've seen them all night, the perfect couple" I noticed Bruce starting to tense up.

"We're just friends Tony" Steve tried ease the scene.

"For now, come on you two have been flirting all night."

"No we haven't ! ! !" I snapped back. I noticed Bruce's eyes starting to change

"Hey if you guys get married y/n can officials be Mrs. America" Tony teased but started to panic when he noticed his friends skin starting to change green. "Shit Bruce, everybody get out" everyone started to panic. I don't know if I was asking for a death wish or something but the next thing I knew i was in front of Bruce. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. At first he was stiff but after a few seconds I felt him relax and started kissing me back. Reluctantly I pulled away and stared at him, he was back to normal.

"How did you? "

"I saw it on an episode of teen wolf" this caused Bruce to laugh.

"I love you" Bruce finally confessed

"What ? Really? Why, you barely talk to me when I'm around, I actually thought you didn't like me."

"I could never hate you y/n. The reason I didn't talk to you was because I mean I'm half you age I always felt like we would have nothing to talk about." This only caused me to kiss him again.

"Bruce I graduated at the top of my class at Oxford and I have a PhD on theoretical physicists. Im not like most woman my age, enjoy talking about science." I laughed at Bruce shocked expression.

"If you have a PhD? Why on earth are you Tony's assistant then?"

"I need to pay off student loans. That and I wanted to get close to you. I really like you Bruce" I looked up at him and I felt him kissing me again.

"Um hopefully that like will turn to love?" Bruce asked

"It will definitely turn to love" I was about to kiss him until I heard Tony's voice.

"FINALLY my science bro made a move. Sorry you almost hulked out but I need to do something so you would make a move. Oh and y/n you're getting a promotion. With a brain like yours you don't need to waist it on getting me coffee." Tony's shouted from the other side of the room.


End file.
